Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to the accessories of a piece of furniture or other object, and more particularly to a caster structure attached to the furniture or object so that it can be moved easily.
The conventional caster structure comprises a small wheel, which is mounted in a wheel frame in conjunction with a metal ball bearing and a bolt. The metal ball bearing is apt to rust. As a result, the wheel makes noise when it turns. Even though this situation can be overcome by lubricant, it is by no means a satisfactory solution. Moreover, the lubricant is messy.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a caster structure free of the deficiency of the conventional caster structure described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the caster structure comprising a wheel mounted in a wheel frame which is fastened to a mounting plate in conjunction with a roller bearing of an industrial rubber or plastic material.